Down the Rabbit hole & into Gotham
by Just-Another-Silly-Fangirl
Summary: Like how Alice learnt how to survive wonderland, Miss Darling will need to learn how to survive Gotham. As she learns to adjust to a fictional world becoming her reality, will she find romance, companionship and a destiny in this cruel world?


**Chapter one: The Rabbit Hole**

 _Why does everything hurt, God I didn't even have anything to drink… Where am I?_

Slowly, grey eyes blinked against the sudden light. The world a blur to her. Timidly, her hands started moving trying to feel for her glasses. After a few minutes she feels what she thinks is her backpack.

Shuffling through it she quickly comes across her glasses case, luckily they were inside so she gently puts them on and thanks God that it was her bag.

Her eyes quickly adjusted; she was sat in a cardboard box and across from her were rubbish bins and garbage bags stacked high.

The smell reminded her of rotting fish; she gags at the smell and looks down at herself to see she's still in last night's clothing.

 _Oh man, what happened to me?! All I remember was walking home from the library and falling…_

Shaking her head softly, she decided to get out of the box to look at where she's ended up. Hastily, she placed her glasses case back into her bag, threw on her backpack, quickly adjusts the straps and then scurries out of the box.

Looking around, she realised she's in a damp alleyway. Graffiti surrounded the wall behind the box, reminding her of the rabbit's hole from Alice in Wonderland.

To her left was a dead end, so right seemed to be the only way out. Hesitantly, she begins to move as she walks down twists and turns. Suddenly, city noise was echoing off the walls and the closer she heads towards the end the louder it became.

 _Wait, city noise?! I don't even live in the city… oh no._

Stepping out of the final twist, she's welcomed to the sight of a busy city street. She gasped and stood in shock.

This wasn't possible, it couldn't be possible. The last thing the young woman remembered was finishing her History of Art research at the local library in a small country town, then leaving to walk home and then falling…then darkness.

She just couldn't remember how she ended up here.

But the real question now was where was here? A creeping sensation of dread was closing in and sheer panic flooded her mind. She rested against the nearest wall and tried to calm her breathing. Hyperventilating and panicking wasn't going to help her situation.

 _One, two, three, four, five… Breathe in… Breathe out… One, two, three, four, five… repeat._

She continued this until she calmed herself down, perhaps she could stop someone and ask them where she was and what time it was. But none of the people walking by seemed friendly enough to approach. The faceless figures help cold expressions on their faces as they rushed to their jobs.

Peeking further out onto the street it seemed to be filled primarily with high end retail branches. She didn't recognise a single branch until she one shop caught her attention. **_Gotham's Jewellers_**.

 _GOTHAM?! BUT THAT'S FICTIONAL! This must be some cruel joke, oh God this can't be Gotham! I can't be stuck in Gotham!? I can't be…_

 _"Excuse me Ma'am? Are you lost?"_

A gravelly voice catches her attention, looking up she notices that a police officer is trying to get her attention.

He's very tall, obviously over 6'; he has jet black hair, sharp features and black eyes.

She can't help but think his eyes look dead, she gets the distinct impression that he'd rather be anywhere else than here talking to her or...attempting to if she ever opens her mouth to speak back.

 _"Um… yes actually, I'm um...very confused. You see officer I'm not sure where I am, but um… the last thing I remember is walking home from the library, only to have woken up here. Wherever here is…"_

She can hear the stark contrast in accents between her and the officer. It was painfully clear that she's English and towards the end of her sentence her voice cracked.

 _I wonder if he can sense my panic, God I hope he doesn't think I'm crazy._

 _"Ma'am, I don't know how drunk you were to forget where you are, but you're in Gotham. I could sense your panic all the way across the street, is there somewhere I could escort you to until you come back to your senses?"_

 _Oh my God what am I going to do, I have nothing but pound coins on me! No cell phone, no friend or family here, I have nothing! God, please don't tell me I'm going to die here…_

The young woman's posture suddenly became rigid, as her situation became all too real. She was trapped in a world where super villains were real and she was stuck in the most corrupt fictional city in existence.

Realising if she were to die here, her family would never find her and she'll be just another nameless corpse.

Sensing the woman's distress, the officer decided he should escort her to the Station. He could read in her posture that his question had set her off, he then came to the assumption her panic was due to having nowhere to go.

He was on his way back to sign out of his shift when he noticed her, so this was only a small detour.

He didn't understand what come over him to decide to speak to her, but if he had to guess it'll be the panic in her eyes that made him decide to aid her.

 _"Ma'am, I was on my way back to the station. If you follow me then I could get a detective to help you."_

Her grey eyes snapped up to his quickly and she nods eagerly.

The officer quickly looks her over again, she's small and was quite clearly 5'3", her grey eyes reminded him of the calm before the storm and noticed her long, blonde curly hair.

Her clothes were fairly smart, not something a homeless person would wear he thought; a clean white collar peaking over a light grey jumper that was tucked into a high-waist pleated skirt.

He had to admit, it really complimented her figure, and the black tights and little black boots made her legs look longer, more than he thought could be possible for someone so small.

He reckoned the glasses made her appear older and would estimate she was in her early twenties, the oldest he'd consider was that she was 23.

He decided to play the gentleman so he held out his arm for her to take. Secretly he was worried if she didn't hold onto him; her small stature would've probably been swept away by the sea of people.

Luckily she took his arm and he began the long trek back to the station. It was obvious to him she was stuck in her thoughts and probably trying to work out how she could have blacked out and to explain whatever her situation was.

She was oblivious to her surroundings as she was so absorbed in her thoughts due to having no idea how to convince them to believe her.

 _They're never going to believe me... but no harm in trying I suppose._

Before she knew it now she was in front of Gotham's police station.

Butterflies were welling up in her stomach while she was looking at the building, it felt intimidating. It's as if it came straight out of a noir film, she wondered if the inside would also look the same.

She also felt like she needed to ask permission to step inside, the building was dark and foreboding, she wondered if it was obvious she didn't belong there.

She sure as hell felt wrong being there.

Startled by a noise she turns towards the police officer, realising he must have cleared his throat to catch her attention.

She flushed in embarrassment at being so absent minded.

 _"Ma'am we're here now. I'll escort you to some benches, then I'll go speak with security and briefly tell them your… situation?"_

He noticed how she froze at his words, she seemed panicked again, honestly this woman's delicate nerves were beginning to irritate him slightly, but he quickly finished his sentence.

 _"I meant about not remembering how you ended up in that alleyway. But then they'll inform a detective who'll take your case, hopefully you shouldn't be waiting more than an hour or so."_

At that she seemed to relax just a little, he could see the tension release from her ever so slightly. He thought he deserved a reward for his patience and kind gesture.

Guiding her through the threshold he heard a soft gasp from her. He chuckled at that, all first timers seeing the inside always did.

The whole room screamed _"Classic Noir."_

Dark wood seemed to be everywhere, it seemed the architect was obsessed with it and needed the room to look like it was dipped in rich, dark chocolate.

The light from the lamps and clocks were the only contrast.

Officers and detectives were busy moving about the desks, sounds of the office were giving her a headache and the whole place screamed havoc.

After the officer gave her some time to adjust to the busy and claustrophobic atmosphere, placing his hand on her back near the base of the head, he guided her towards some vacant chairs.

 _"Now, I'm going to go explain what's happened and then I will let a detective take over. Don't look so nervous ma'am. Everything is going to be completely fine. Just take deep breaths. Do you need a glass of water before I sort this out?"_

She nodded her head timidly; she's shrunk into herself even further upon everything sinking in.

She's probably never going home again but she knew if she got into a state it would make everything worse, and she did feel dehydrated so maybe the cold water would help refresh her.

Suddenly a hand holding a glass was in her front of her, with shaking hands she took the glass from him and made sure to say thanks.

Secretly she was praying she didn't end up with Detective Bullock, from what she remembered of him from the animated Batman series, he was selfish and rude.

 _I really don't have a good feeling about this…_

Quickly glancing around again, everyone was the same as when she came in. Working like there was no tomorrow. To her right she noticed a plain notebook and pencil sitting on the desk.

She quickly picked it up and started drawing the room; she tried to ensure she added all of the fine details, the finishing on the banisters, the lantern shapes for the overhead lights and the majestic clock above the largest office.

One hour turned into two, two hours turned into four and soon it rolled over to 7pm.

Rubbing her temples, she wonders if anyone is going to give her the time of day, but at that moment, heavy steps approach her and capture her attention as she glances up.

Her gut was right; the detective she got was none other than Detective Bullock.

He appeared to be barely taller than the woman herself; he had a hard, angry face, as if it pained him doing his duty, his eyes seemed hard as stone and his was very sweaty due to his large form.

 _Oh God why me, what did I do to deserve this?! I'm so screwed!_

 _"Good evening ma'am, sorry for the wait but it's been a busy day. If you'd like to follow me to my desk, I'll continue to ask some basic questions."_

She nodded numbly and followed him towards his desk; before she even sat down he started asking basic questions such as her name, age, birth date & address.

He then continued on for a while, before asking her what happened last night. She explained to him that she was at her public library, studying for her essay and taking down as many notes as she could on Cézanne.

She had an essay due next Monday and she wanted it done by Wednesday at the latest. She explained that she left the library, then halfway home her memory just suddenly goes blank and she wakes up in a cardboard box in America.

He nodded along as she explained her story. He knew exactly who to call.

"Now Miss… argh, what was it again..."

He mumbled the last part more to himself. Then started going through his notes to find her name.

 _"Ah yes, Now Miss Darling. It seems you've found yourself in a very odd situation. You were one moment back at your local library in.."_

He reads his notes again.

 _God is he incompetent?_

 _"Yes. You said that you were in Somerset, England, returning from the library. You fell over, saw nothing but darkness, and then wound up here. Is that all correct?"_

 _What is he getting at, didn't I just explain that?_

 _"Yes sir that's um... that's correct. I don't have anywhere to go; what do you suggest I do?"_

Slowly, a sinister smile creeps across his face. That smile reminded her of the Cheshire cat; it was a grin that radiated devious, untrustworthy and sneaky.

 _"I know exactly who to call to help you out further! If you'd be willing to wait there a while longer, I'll continue to make the call."_

 _I rose and he continued to use that same smile at me, I could feel him staring into my back as I made my way back over to the bench, as I settled down. He obviously wanted me to sit here so I was out of ear shot, although I can't help but wonder why._

By her feet she noticed the notepad she had left behind before her interview, so flipping to a new page she started drawing the view. After some time had passed, she looked up to see the Detective hang up the phone; he made eye contact with her and gave her thumbs up.

 _How odd, he looks far too pleased with himself._

Reading his body language, she realised he had no intention of approaching her again. Sighing, she decided to just massage her temples. She was trying hard to suppress a panic attack as she didn't want to appear more crazy than she was.

 _Oh God what if he called Arkham Asylum because he didn't believe me? Are they going to just send me off as if I'm someone who's had a mental break and snapped from reality?!_

Anxiety flooded through her veins, it was if someone had poured ice cold water through her soul, she felt like she could drown at any second.

Motion caught her attention out of the corner of her eye; she turned to see a man walking towards her.

She felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment. This man, he was gorgeous, dark hair, sticking blue eyes, broad shoulders and gosh. He somehow had strong features but there was youth etched into his skin. He'd walked closer towards her now and she noticed he had an extremely strong and determined walk. A small smirk creeped onto his lips and her face flushed a deeper pink.

 _No man can be that handsome. He's making me feel dizzy with the intensity of his gaze._

Holding out his hand he waited patiently for the young woman to shake it. He made sure to keep eye contact with her as he waited; the ice of his blue eyes bore into her stormy grey ones.

He noticed a slight intake of breath when their eyes met and, as if under some sort of spell, she shakily placed her dainty hand into his larger one.

Her lips parted slightly, her breath quickening by a fraction.

It would pass unnoticed to the untrained eye and he sure noticed her pupils dedicating indicating that she was attracted to him, at that he couldn't help but smirk.

"Good Evening Miss Darling. My name is Doctor Crane, I've been called here to help you adjust to your new surroundings and to help you settle in at Arkham Asylum."

His honeyed voice felt smooth like velvet and his words didn't really sink into her. She was entranced by his eyes.

Then it suddenly hit her, and her eyes widen with stark realisation. His smirk grew larger at her reaction.

 _"There must be a mistake, I'm not insane! I'm just lost! Please, surely you can understand."_

Her grey eyes became cloudy, as if any second rain could pour down. She prayed he could hear the desperation in her voice so maybe he could be sympathetic.

"There is no mistake Miss; Arkham is the best place to help lost souls find their way back."

His eyes on hers felt like they might cause her soul to freeze with how cold and unfeeling his stare was, even though he was smirking it never reached his eyes.

 _Fuck. They're sending me to the Nuthouse._

* * *

 **Note from Author:**

Hello, welcome to my first piece of Fan fiction! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

I've had this thought brewing for some time now, someone from our world falling into the Gotham verse. Of course I do plan to eventually ship her with one of the Villains, but for now I'm going to slowly build our Leading lady up. (I was thinking maybe Scarecrow? But I'm welcome to suggestions in the comments/reviews!)

I hope you'll all be kind towards reviewing or commenting, It's a first attempt so I know it's going to be far from perfect so positive criticism would be appreciated. ┏(＾w＾)┛┗(＾w＾) ┓

Also with her freaking out about being in Gotham, honestly I don't think anyone would be too thrilled about suddenly waking up in a city that is full of Rapists, murders, psychopath's and evil Super villains. (┛◉Д◉)┛彡┻━┻

I also think it's a very REAL reaction to her situation.

Oh encase some things were missed about our little leading lady:

1\. She's an Art Student. The Hint was ART HISOTRY was mentioned about her reason for needed to be at the library before she vanished. It's also part of the curriculum needed to study art & design full time. (^з^)-

2\. She's also English. She comes from a small country town down in Somerset. I also hope you're excited to see how a little naive country girl reacts to the big bad city, also thought if you knew the area she came from in England it'll help with hearing her accent when you read! ( ˘◡˘ )

I really do hope you enjoy how my story grows and develops, thank you for taking the time to read╰(◡‿◡✿╰)


End file.
